


Hospital

by KatieBug1998



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Sick Fics, Injured Fics, and Hurt/Comfort [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, Caring Sam Winchester, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Dean Winchester, Injured Dean, Injured Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: What if, instead of Dean summoning Cas in that barn in late September of 2009, he wasn’t able to make contact until he ends up in the hospital due to a hunt upon which he finds and flirts with his cute nurse, Castiel Novak. Kind of a small rollercoaster of a plot.





	

Dean woke up in a hospital. He was in an itchy hospital gown, covered with a blanket, his head propped up on two pillows. He hurt all over, but the pain was slightly dulled by what he assumed was morphine. He looked around, but the room was empty. Not ten seconds later, a nurse entered the room. The first thing Dean noticed was how hot his nurse was. He had thick, black hair and ocean blue eyes. Ever since Dean admitted to himself that he was bisexual, he allowed himself to appreciate the finer things in life - cute dudes.

The nurse smiled. "Mr. Winchester. You're finally awake." He walked over to Dean and started taking his pulse. "Your heart is beating a little fast. How are you feeling?" He took his stethoscope off his shoulders and listened to Dean's heart and lungs.

"I've had worse." The nurse raised an eyebrow. His face was only a few inches from Dean's. "Call me Dean." Then he continued somewhat nervously. "I think my heart's beating fast because you're so attractive." The nurse quickly turned away. He reached up behind Dean, looking at the IV bags, seeing how much fluid was left in each one. "I mean," Dean continued, "I can't remember the last time I saw someone as hot as you."

The man went to the end of the bed, and put down the chart. He looked at Dean, trying to hide his emotions. "That's... flattering. I, uh, have to go tell your doctor that you're awake. Is there anything I can get you before I leave?"

"Yes, actually. Could you find my brother for me?"

"Absolutely."

Dean continued, "What about your number?" He grinned and leaned forward. The movement sent a wave a pain through his body. He instantly groaned in pain and fell back against the bed.

"How about we settle for giving you more pain meds?" The nurse looked very concerned for his patient.

"Yeah," Dean breathed. "That'd be nice."

The nurse adjusted the morphine drip. "I'll be back later," he promised.

The nurse turned to leave. "Wait." Dean reached out and grabbed his scrubs. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

The nurse turned his head to the side, but didn't look at Dean. "Castiel Novak."

Dean nodded and let go, his arm suddenly felt heavy from the morphine. He fell asleep almost immediately, only to be woken up what felt like a minute later. Dean looked up to see an elderly man with a kind face staring down at him. Dean blinked a few times, his eyelids heavy. "Good to see you awake, Dean. You had us scared earlier."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"While we were hiking in the woods, a bear came at us and attacked you." The lie from Sam didn't even sound rehearsed. Dean looked to his right to see Sam standing by his bedside. He looked tired; he must have been staying up, drinking tons of coffee, waiting for Dean to wake up. Dean had done the same for him many times.

"You look awful, Sam." Sam rolled his eyes, but he wasn't actually annoyed.

A voice to Dean's left spoke up. "He stayed with you this whole time. I kept telling him to rest, but he insisted."

Dean turned his head to the side to see Cas standing there, clutching a clipboard to his chest. The corner of Dean's lip turned up in a small smile. "Hey, Cas." Castiel squinted his eyes at the new nickname.

"Well, Dean." Dean looked back at the doctor in front of him. His lab coat said he was Dr. Corman. "You're stable now, but you were pretty badly injured, so we're going to keep you here a little while longer."

"Thanks, Doc. I can stand to stay here a few more days." He looked at Castiel and winked.

"Alright," Dr. Corman said, not noticing the wink. "I'll see you for rounds later. Novak here is the best nurse on staff. He'll help you with anything you need." With that, he left.

"Anything?" Dean looked at Cas suggestively.

"I'll come in every hour to check your vitals," he replied. "Sam, would you like me to bring in a cot for you to sleep on?"

"That'd be great, thanks," Sam responded. When Cas left, Sam spoke, drawing Dean's attention back to him. "So. I killed the thing, in case you were wondering. Then I dragged your sorry ass out of those woods and brought you here. You're welcome." Sam sat down and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, man, everything is fine. I'm okay."

Sam looked up at Dean. There was an IV in his arm, giving him fluids, morphine, and antibiotics. It had recently held a bag of blood, but that was gone now. Then there were all the wires that connected him to a heart monitor. There were the visible cuts and bruises on his body, and then the deeper ones hidden under the hospital gown. "I'll believe that when they let you out of here."

Cas came back in the room then. The muscles in his arms bulged from the weight of the cot. He set it down beside Dean's bed. "Ugh, thank you." Sam made his way over to the cot, and laid down on it. His feet hung over the edge; he barely fit. Still, he was asleep in seconds.

"It's usually only parents who use these cots – to stay in the rooms with their little kids."

"It's always been my job to look out for Sammy. He's just returning the favor. I'd die without him."

"Hm. That must be nice. I don't have any family." Castiel didn't look sad, though. "I've just always been alone."

"Maybe now you don't have to be." Cas smiled at that. "Come over here, Cas."

"I couldn't take advantage." He shook his head. Dean frowned. "Maybe after the pain and morphine wear off. Then, we'll see how you feel."

"Deal." Dean turned a little on his side and fell asleep.

• • •

Dean lit up every time Cas came into his room. He shamelessly flirted with Cas. Cas kept shushing him, saying he couldn't hear his heartbeat if Dean was talking, or take his temperature. Dean loved the hint of concentration on Castiel's face. He couldn't stop staring.

At first, Sam was amused, then annoyed, but he got used to it. He thought they'd be good together.

Dr. Corman came in one day, and told Dean that he was going to discharge him. "Of course, you'll still need lots of rest. Don't get back into things too quick." Dean nodded, but he made no promises.

After Dr. Corman left, Cas came in. Dean looked at him excitedly. "Doc said I can go. Does that mean I can kiss you now?"

Dean heard Sam say something about moving bags and getting a wheelchair. Dean didn't bother looking at his brother.

"Sure. Why not?" Cas leaned down and kissed Dean. It was an amazing kiss. Cas tasted sweet and his mouth was warm and soft. His tongue ran across Dean's lower lip. Dean got out of breath quickly. "Are you okay?" Cas asked, his own breath a little fast.

"Yeah. It was just a really good kiss." Dean ran his thumb across his lower lip. He smiled up at Cas, but his smile suddenly faltered and he looked downward.

"Dean?" Cas asked. He put his hand lightly on Dean's shoulder. Dean's head fell forward. Castiel pushed a button on the side of the bed to lay it flat. Dean suddenly began having a seizure. "I need some help in here! Somebody page Dr. Corman!"

Soon the room was full of people, yelling, trying to figure out what was going on. Sam heard the people shouting and ran into the room. He stopped in the doorway and just stared. "He was fine," he said to himself. "We were about to leave. I was going to drive us to Bobby's, and we'd stay there was a few days."

Then Sam heard someone say, "We need to intubate." Sam's eyes were focused on Dean. Someone tilted his head back, pulling down his chin so his mouth was open.

Cas ran over to Sam and pushed him out of the room. "Sam, you don't want to see this." Sam looked at Cas who was trying to appear calm. "I'll take care of Dean. Stay here." Cas ran back inside Dean's room, his hand held the stethoscope down against his chest.

Sam sat down on the chair outside Dean's room. He flinched at the sound of people yelling. Without deciding to, he called Bobby. His eyes remained unblinking as he hit send. He slowly lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey, Sam. You boys left yet?" When Sam didn't say anything, Bobby prompted, "Sam?"

Sam noticed his mouth was dry as he spoke. "I think you should come down here, Bobby."

Sam sounded calm, but Bobby knew better. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Sam hears the jingle of keys. "What's goin' on?"

"He was fine. I don't know. He was fine. I just went to get a wheelchair for him so we could leave; it's hospital policy, you know." Sam looked around the hallway for it, but it was gone now. "I went inside and there was all these people there. I guess he couldn't breath because they were going to intubate him." Bobby cursed quietly, and started up the engine to his truck. Sam shook his head, trying to snap out of it. "We just got him back. It killed me when he was gone those four months. He was in Hell. God knows how he got out." Sam ran his hand down his face. "He can't die. Not like this."

"We're going to do our best to help him, Sam." Sam looks up to see Castiel standing in front of him, a sad smile on his face.

"Gotta go, Bobby. Call you later." Sam hangs up before Bobby can get a word in.

Cas sits down on the chair next to him. Getting right to the point, he asks "Did Dean hit his head when he was attacked? Dr. Corman thinks there may be something wrong with his brain."

"I don't know. I was..." he trailed off, looking away. "It happened so fast."

"It's okay." Cas's voice was comforting. "They're about to take him up to do some tests. Do you want to see him?"

"Yeah."

Sam was about to stand up when Cas grabbed his sleeve. "You need to know, he's not awake and he has a tube in his throat. Do you think...?"

It's not exactly the first time Sam's seen Dean like that, so he nodded and went in. Sam walked up to the bed. He ignored all the machines and looked at his brother's expressionless face. "Hey, bitch. I don't know if you can hear me, but you better make it out of this." Sam pulled up a chair next to Dean's bed and sat down. He leaned down so his face was close to Dean's. He whispered so no one could hear him. "You just got back from Hell. Literally, you were in Hell. I swear to God I'll kill myself if you die." Sam cleared his throat, trying to make his voice even. "Besides. This would be a lame-ass death anyways. I mean that was a run of the mill hunting job, and you always said you wanted to die with a gun in your hand. Whenever we die, I'm not even sure we will die at this point, but whenever we do, it'll be both of us, and our deaths will mean something. So, don't die, bitch." Sam cleared his throat again, awkwardly. "I love you, man." He patted Dean's shoulder lightly, and got up.

Sam walked over to Cas who was leaning against the doorframe. "Thanks, man," Sam said.

Cas only smiled and went over to Dean's bedside. He looked back toward the door, making sure Sam was gone. He took the chair Sam had been in earlier. He leaned forward toward Dean. His lips almost touched Dean's ear as he whispered. "You don't remember me, but I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. Sam is right, and I won't let you die." He touched Dean's forehead with two fingers. He was healed now, but he would still sleep. "Angels are watching over you, especially me. In time, I will reveal myself to you and your brother." Castiel kissed Dean on the cheek which was scruffy since he hadn't shaved in a few days. "I love you Dean Winchester. We fell in love while I was rebuilding you and raising you from Hell, but, sadly, those memories are gone. I will see you soon."

• • •

"I can't explain it," Dr. Corman said. He looked at Dean's scans again. "You have some angel watching over you." He shook his head, disbelieving. "I want to keep you overnight for observation, but then you can leave."

"Thanks, doc. Where's Cas?" he added immediately.

"It's his day off," Dr. Corman said, then left.

Sam drew Dean's attention to him when he spoke. "Dude, I thought you were dying, and all you care about is getting the cute nurse's number. I'd smack you under different circumstances."

"Whatever, bitch."

"Jerk."

Still, Dean felt uneasy. He missed Cas. He had a feeling he'd see him soon, but not soon enough.


End file.
